Waitin' for rain to fall: the story
by thegirlwholikesatvs
Summary: Sammy finds Casey kissing another girl. She can't figure out why. She just stares out the window...  Bad summary. First Fanfic so please no flames!


**Waitin' for Rain to Fall**

_You can stare out that window_

_As long as you like_

_But why do you keep_

_Waitin' for rain to fall?_

I sighed and stared out the window, watching the world go by. Nothing made sense in my mind. Why would Casey, of all people _Casey_, cheat on me? It just doesn't make sense! We had been going out for a day. A _day. _He told me to meet him at the mall at 3:15 in the text he sent me, so why was he so surprised when I showed up? This just doesn't make sense!

_Maybe it's all been hard on you_

_Pushed against the wall_

_But there's no need to close your eyes_

_Waitin' for rain to fall_

I closed my eyes, willing the scene to stop playing in my head. But it wouldn't. I could still see it.

I was walking around, looking for Casey. Then I spotted him. And a girl leaned in to kiss him. I gasped in shock and Casey heard me. He turned around to face me and then started stuttering an excuse. But I just shook my head and said the final words, "It's over," Then I ran off and back to the Senior Highrise.

_When it all comes down to it_

_What you got to lose?_

_After all, you're standing there,_

_Only one left,_

_Waitin' for rain to fall_

I looked back one time when I was running. The girl was long gone and Casey was left standing there, staring after me with a heartbroken look on his face. It doesn't make sense! But of course, things for me _never _make sense. Until I eventually figure them out. But this time….this time I don't think I'll be able to solve the problem. It will forever be a mystery.

_Maybe it's all been hard on you_

_Pushed against the wall_

_But there's no need to close your eye_

_Waitin' for rain to fall_

A knock takes me out of my reverie. I look around. Who could it be?

Grams wasn't home so what could I do? Should I answer it?

As the knocking became more urgent it was harder for me to decide. What if it's an emergency?

I finally made my decision. I'll answer it and if they're looking for Grams I'll say she's in the bathroom and I'm visiting. Perfect lie.

I went up to the door and was definitely _not _expecting what, or who, was behind it.

_When all's said and done_

_You're left standing there,_

_The only one,_

_Waiting_

_Waiting_

_For rain to fall_

I opened the door and was about to slam it shut when I saw who was behind it. But he was too quick. Just as I was about to shut the door he walked in.

_Casey_, what was he doing here?

"What are you doing here?" I demanded, shutting the door. I took in his appearance and noticed he didn't look so good. Sad expression, wrinkled clothes, hair flying everywhere. He must have made a slit-second decision to run here. Why?

He stepped closer to me and I backed up, my back hit the door. I had no where to run. He put both of his hands on my shoulder-usually I would blush at Casey's close proximity but I'm too mad at him still-and looked me in the eye.

_Maybe it's all been hard on you_

_Pushed against the wall_

_But there's no need to close your eyes_

_Waitin' for rain to fall_

_Just waitin' for rain to fall_

"Sammy…I know you probably hate me. But I was set up! I would never, _never, _cheat on you!" He pleaded with me.

But I wasn't buying it. "Well, then what was that I saw there? 'Cause it sure _looked _like you cheating on me!" I said angrily.

"Sammy, listen to me." I was about to cut in and say I would _not _listen to him but he started talking again before I got the chance. "I was set up! I got a text from you saying I should meet you at the mall at 3:10. But when I got there you weren't there." He said, his chocolate-brown eyes pleading with me to understand.

But it still didn't make any sense. "But who would…." and then I got it. The one person who hated me most.

Realization spread across both of our faces and at the same time we said, "Heather,"

"She would do something like this to us!" Casey said.

I nodded my head. "Yeah, she would. But how did she get a hold of _both _of our cell phones?"

Casey shook his head. "I have no idea…."

We both just stood there in silence, each processing this newfound information. It made a lot more sense to me now then it did two minutes ago.

Casey broke me out of my thoughts by asking, "I'm really sorry, Sammy. So do you forgive me?"

Let me think about that…._duh._ It's not his fault!

I just stared up at him, trying to figure why _he _was apologizing. Was he apologizing for Heather? Or for himself? Or just for the whole situation?

He must have taken my silence as a negative because his shoulders slumped and he let out a defeated sigh. He stepped back from me with his head hung. He looked like a kicked puppy.

And then I did something I have never done before. I hugged Casey. He froze and said, "Sammy, what….?"

I chuckled and hugged him tighter. "Of course, Casey, I forgive you. I was just wondering why _you _were apologizing."

He relaxed and hugged me back. All he said was, "Oh,"

After a couple minutes of that we both pulled back and I said, "How about we go tell Heather a thing or two about messing with us?"

Casey nodded. "Promise you won't punch her?"

I rolled my eyes. "Fine….but she'd deserve it."

"I know, Sammy, I know." He took my hand and we walked out to the street where rain was starting to fall.

Huh. Would you look at that.

I guess it just goes to show you that even if you wait long enough rain does start to fall. It just takes patience. This kind of reminds me of that song Casey really likes. Hm…..

Oh well, that's another mystery for another day. Now, I get to kick Heather's butt. No, wait, I promised Casey I wouldn't. But I could get in some choice words though…. That could work.


End file.
